


Dreamlover

by Orchyd Constyne (slarmstrong)



Series: Carnal Reverie [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slarmstrong/pseuds/Orchyd%20Constyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP where Elrohir gets what he's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamlover

It had taken months of courtship, but at last he was here in the Peredhel's arms. The waiting was over; the painstakingly slow process of winning the Seneschal's trust had finally paid off. Elrohir had wanted to bed the devastating blonde in his father's service even before his majority -- from the time he first understood what sex was and that it could be done between two 'boys'. No one else could bring out in him the feelings that he felt around Glorfindel just by being near him. And so, Elrohir had remained a virgin, spurning all offers of companionship from others (and there had been *several* such offers from male and female alike). All of that waiting and holding out was coming to an end tonight.

Glorfindel kissed the younger Elf tenderly, and Elrohir's body melted beneath him. The kiss deepened, sending bolts of searing heat into the Peredhel's loins. He felt the Seneschal's firmness pressing against his naked thigh and felt his own rise in response. The air of Glorfindel's bedroom hung heavy with the scent of their mutual arousal. Elrohir caressed the unblemished skin of Glorfindel's back, intoxicated by the maleness of the Elf in his arms. Glorfindel crushed Elrohir against him, pushing his tongue down into the waiting warmth of the younger twin's mouth. Elrohir's answering moan drove the Elda to even higher arousal, and he ran his hands up and down the length of Elrohir's back, finally cupping the Peredhel's behind and squeezing amorously.

Elrohir arched into Glorfindel's body, grinding himself against the blond's arousal. His lungs were crying for air and his lips burned with the pressure of Glorfindel's brutal kisses, but he clung to the taller Elf desperately. His old tutor inched them back toward his large bed and lowered the younger Elf to the soft mattress. Elrohir's fevered body was covered by the Balrog-slayer's; he whimpered with need as he was pressed into the feather softness of the oversized bed.

Glorfindel abandoned the bruised and swollen lips, smiling devilishly when the young Peredhel gasped for breath and plunged his hands into his golden tresses. The Elf-lord trailed heated kisses along the strong jawline of his lover, nipping and sucking down the long column of the writhing figure's neck. When Glorfindel reached the juncture where Elrohir's neck met his shoulder, he bit deeply, marking his new love as his own.

Elrohir cried out, his eyes going wide and glassy with unshed tears as the combination of pain and desire warred within him. He was Glorfindel's now, as he had always wanted to be. Glorfindel eased the sting of the bite by laving the dark mark with is tongue and blowing gently on the warmed skin, and Elrohir shivered and thrust against the hard body above him.

"I need..." he moaned, catching Glorfindel's luminous blue eyes with his own grey eyes, darkened with passion.

Glorfindel chuckled, lowering his mouth to capture a tight bud between his teeth. Elrohir's hands, still tangled in Glorfindel's hair, pulled, forcing greater contact of flesh with wet warmth. The Elda obliged, drawing Elrohir's nipple into his mouth and suckling greedily. His cock throbbed with each cry and moan he pulled from Elrohir, his need growing beyond his control. He breathed deep the Peredhel's scent as he moved to the so far neglected nipple, taking into his fingers the abandoned peak, rolling the sensitive flesh between thumb and forefinger.

The younger twin could no longer lie still; he thrashed beneath the warrior's body, begging with him to sate the burning he felt. He pulled at the silk between his fingers, spread his legs shamelessly in an invitation to Glorfindel to possess him utterly. "Glorfindel," he panted. "Take... me..."

Glorfindel pulled away from Elrohir's chest and gazed into the hooded eyes of his lover. He knew Elrohir was untouched, knew the Half-Elf really did not know what he was asking for. "No, pen-vaelui, I will not take you," he said huskily. "Not tonight. Tonight, you will have me."

Elrohir's eyes opened and his breath hitched in his throat. "But," he stuttered, "I... I have never..."

Glorfindel sat up off Elrohir and reached into his bedside table, retrieving a phial. "Precisely my point, Elrohir," he purred seductively. "We have all the time of Arda, pen-neth, for me to possess you as you wish for me to. But, not tonight." He removed the stopper from the phial and dripped the thick fluid onto his fingers. He kept his gaze on his young lover's face, watching the shock and unease dissolve into curiosity and then desire as the Peredhel watched Glorfindel reach behind himself and insert a slick finger.

He did not usually prepare himself with his partners, but he wished for Elrohir to see how enjoyable such an act could be. He thrust two fingers inside the tight passage, scissoring and stroking himself to near climax. He moaned deep in his chest and probed deeper within himself until he stroked the spot that shot white-hot heat through his body. He bucked against his hand and slid a third finger, relishing the full feeling, panting with the knowledge that in moment, Elrohir would replace his fingers with his stiff shaft.

"I am ready for you, Elrohir," he managed to grate out, his voice unsteady with his arousal. "Are you ready for me?" He looked at Elrohir, his hair framing his pale, slender face and his bright eyes blazing with love and desire. His perfect lips were curved in an inviting smirk as he positioned himself astride the trembling form on the bed.

Elrohir had not imagined, in all his many fantasies, of Glorfindel allowing him to perform this act their first night together. He had always assumed the more experienced Elf would take the lead, would wish to lay claim upon his body. But, once that oil-slickened hand grasped his leaking desire and the Elda began to lower himself onto the Peredhel's lap, Elrohir lost all coherent thought. The tight, velvet heat clenched around him and he threw his head back, gripping the sheets in an attempt to stave off his release.

Glorfindel settled on Elrohir's lap, his body shuddering with the sudden intensity of the moment. His own erection throbbed with each heartbeat, his breath coming in short, staccato bursts as he wriggled and settled himself fully around Elrohir's ample girth. Elrohir's moist hands came up to grip Glorfindel's hips in an almost bruising grasp. The young one was panting quickly, gasping as he tried to drag out their moment of connection. Glorfindel put his own hands over Elrohir's and began to lift himself up and impale himself on Elrohir. With that first movement, Elrohir's eyes rolled up and his lids closed as he was lost to the sensation of Glorfindel's body.

The Elda was close, so close to the brink and he brought one of his hands to his glistening shaft. He began to stroke himself quickly, increasing their pace, his eyes never leaving the rose-flushed face of his companion. He squeezed his muscles, milking Elrohir within him, whispering endearments and encouragement to the body wracked with tremors of impending release.

Elrohir thrust his hips up to meet Glorfindel each time the Balrog- slayer came back down on his cock. He was so close, the tightening in his groin signaling that he could no longer put off his release. His eyes flew open and locked with the indigo eyes hovering above him as he cried out his orgasm.

Glorfindel jerked his hand once more about himself, feeling Elrohir fill him with his hot seed. He spilled himself over his hand and down onto Elrohir's belly, calling out the young Elf's name in his blinding moment of completion.

Elrohir's gasp sounded like an explosion in the near-silence of the room.

"Elrohir? You have something to add?" Erestor's voice was stern and suspicious.

Elrohir heard a snicker and glanced out of the corner of his eye to see his brother quite clearly enjoying his twin's discomfort.

The Peredhel cleared his throat and slid his chair closer to his desk to hide his obvious arousal. A cherry-red blush spread across his cheeks as he replied, "No, Lord Erestor."

The dark-haired tutor looked down his nose at the young Elf. "I realize that the history of the Dunedain can be quite droll, but I would appreciate you not daydreaming during my lessons. You wouldn't want me to keep you late and make you miss archery with Lord Glorfindel, would you?"

Elrohir's blush deepened, and he was unable to keep the Advisor's gaze. "Of course not, Lord Erestor," he said, barely able to keep the smirk from his face.

The End


End file.
